huntik_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vitaguard
While Kilthane was the inspiration for the black knights and dark knights of Europe and England it was Vitaguard that inspired the idea of the white knight. While noticeably shorter and lighter than Kilthane this titan is a worthy companion to those who carry true nobility and loyalty. His shield is about half the size of Kilthane's with a notable absence of spikes and bears a lion with a gentle face. One notable thing about this titan is its willingness to bond only with good seekers, seekers that are evil and even neutral are incapable of bonding with this titan. His white gleaming armor, gentle looking armor design, European like straight sword design and pendant shaped shield invoke many of the classic notions of knights we have today. Because of its unique bonding rules Vitaguard can be very difficult to bond with, even among those who meet the criteria for bonding with it. History Despite acting as the inspiration for the white knights of history very little is known about these titans themselves, very few seekers are even still aware to the existence of this titan and even among them they've only been able to assess ideas that are little more than rumors regarding who has carried this titan. It is thought that Lancelot of the Lake may have carried this titan as a companion to Cavalier, but at this point in time it's only working theory. Abilities Vitagurd is commendable on his own, but where he truly shines is when he's paired with other titans. His United Defense makes him almost indestructible when he's teamed up with other titans in addition to enabling to provide a flawless defense of those titans,despite all appearances when a titan he teamed with is in trouble he can rush in to take the full force of the blow with his shield in hand and then counterstrike. United Defense also raises the attacking abilities of the titans he is paired with, making this an invaluable addition to any team. Design History I thought if Kilthane was supposed to be a black knight or dark knight then what would the equivalent of a white knight be. The answer was Vitaguard, initially the Titan was going to be called Trueedge, but the name Vitaguard evokes a much better idea of a a loyal and noble knight who is always willing to do what is good and right. I wanted the titan to look like it could be very closely related to Kilthane, Ironsquire, or Freelancer. Also I wanted combine the unwavering loyalty of the idealized knight and the ultimate team player, hence an ability that provides benefits to the titan's companion titans in addition to buffing him and making it so that he will always be there to watch the backs of titans he's teamed with. I decided that the titan need a little history so i decided that his name would also get his name from a very important sounding expression, in particular the expression "Vital Guardian" so upon closer look the name looks like a fusion of the 2 words, also vita is Latin word for life and guard is another word for protector so his name can be translated life protector in that regard, which falls in nicely with the image I had of him when I first devised him. Category:Titans Category:Draco-Titans Category:Titans created by Tinkertock